The Lone Zero
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: On summoning day Louise summons The Lone Wanderer, and things go in a strange direction from there. Possible Siesta X Lone Wanderer.
1. And So It Begins

**I don't know what the hell I'm doing! Enjoy!**

Vince walked down the cracked street, eyes scanning the bleak horizon. Currently he was on his way to Megaton in order to trade a variety of goods he came across after raiding a massive raider encampment far north.

"It's hot..." He said to Dogmeat, who barked in return.

It had been a year exactly. A year after he defeated the Enclave and restarted the Jefferson memorial purifier, and now things were, well rather calm. He was known as The Lone Wanderer, a title thrust upon him by his good friend Three Dog, and much to Vince's dismay, the name stuck.

"I don't want to set the world on fire..." The music hummed from his pipboy.

The Lone Wanderer ruffled his long black hair with his hands and continued walking. His sleek, black combat armor looked menacing, and his cold purple eyes were breathtaking. Vince drew out his Gauss rifle, and examined the long road ahead of him in search of any threats.

**On a distant world...**

Louise waited in line as her stomach turned inside-out.. The young mage was nervously anticipating her turn to summon a familiar, and being next in line did not help her nerves in a single way. The boy in front of her summoned an owl, and then walked to the right along with the rest of her class who summoned their beasts.

"Louise Valliere, please step forth and summon your familiar..." Colbert said.

The pink haired girl could feel the smirks from her fellow classmates, and shuttered at their despicable laughter. Her eyes formed a glare as she began to repeat the words taught to her. She finished and waited. In a mere second, a large purple luminescent portal opened up in front of her. It left as quickly as it appeared, and in it's place laid a man dressed in odd garments, and a wild looking dog.

Soon the other students began to burst with laughter at the strange sight before them, however after Colbert ordered them to stop, they abided.

"Mr. Colbert, I want to try again..." Louise said, her voice laced with frustration.

"I'm sorry Ms. Louise, however I can't let you break the rules. This summoning is special, and requires the utmost respect from all mages..." The man said.

"B-B-But I can't take a mere commoner as a familiar, it would bring shame unto-" She couldn't finish as gasps were heard from the other students. Louise turned around, and looked at a now standing commoner, whom she just summoned.

"Where am I?" Vince said, rubbing his head. He looked around and observed he was surrounded by teenagers. Young teenagers nonetheless. They all stared at him, some with smirks, some with confusion. They talked to each other, however he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"You have to Louise, now finish the ritual..." Colbert said.

Louise huffed and trudged over to her Familiar and hound. She curled her finger in an attempt to bring his face down, to which he obliged. She then locked lips with his.

At first Vince was only confused and startled at the young girl's actions, however a burning sensation on his hand soon made him pull away from the kiss and check his wound. Instead of a cut however, a tattoo like marking was now prevalent. And much to his confusion, everyone began to speak English.

"I LouiseFrançoise Le Blanc de La Vallière am now your master Familiar, can you speak?" The pink haired girl said.

"Yeah I can speak, and what the hell do you mean by that? I'm no one's pet." Vince said as he looked around. "And where the hell am I?"

"You were summoned by Louise here. You will now be serving as her familiar, and do whatever tasks she may see fit. Is everything clear?" Colbert said, trying to settle down the situation.

Vince was about to object, however after noticing how different his surroundings were, and the situation he was in was against his favor, he stood down.

"Yes, everything is clear..." He begrudgingly responded.

"Good, on that note..." Colbert turned to the rest of the children "You're all excused to become well antiquated with your familiars..."

"Come on, I'll take you to my room..." The pink haired girl said. Vince shrugged his shoulders and followed, Dogmeat in tow.

"I can't believe she summoned a commoner..." A student whispered.

"She really is talent-less..." Another said.

"You know, I hear that she can't even cast a proper spell yet..." The third muttered.

Vince burrowed his brow at the teens' comments. "Even in this strange situation, there are still assholes..."

"What did you say, familiar?" Louise questioned.

"Nothing, by the way, can you explain to me what's going on?" Vince questioned the girl.

She sighed as they continued walking. "I suppose a commoner wouldn't know. I was supposed to summon a familiar today, and instead of getting a Dragon, I got you and your mutt..."

He ignored her comment. "Wait summon how?"

"Magic...what else?" She irritable said.

Vince kept quite as he realized for the first time in years, he had no idea what was going on. What he did know however, was that he wasn't in the wastes anymore.

The room was small, smaller than a vault room even. It was lit well by a massive window letting sunlight into the dank room.

"You may set your stuff down anywhere, the hay in the corner is your bed..." Louise said.

"Thanks..." He slowly said. Vince extended his hand towards the girl. "The name's Vince, yours?"

She slowly extended her hand and shook his. Her small, soft palm was in massive contrast against his large and rough one.

"I'm Louise..." She politely said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Louise, I guess I'm your servant now?" Vince asked. He wasn't sure what was going on, however he planned on rolling with it until he figured out what exactly happened.

"You're my familiar. So this means you will guard me, and help with anything I deem so fit, understand?" She said confidently.

Vince clenched his knuckles and seethed. "Yes mam..."

"Good. Now go ahead and get comfortable.." She said, rather politely to Vince's surprise.

"Thanks, if you don't mind I'm going to use a sleeping bag instead of hay..." He said, setting down the blue bag onto the ground. He then set down his dufflebag; full of weapons, ammo, books, and food that he always kept on him.

"Sure, I don't care..." Louise waved.

Vince took out his five main weapons that he always used. A hunting rifle with a scope he personally added, a large combat knife, a power fist, The famous Shock Sword, and his favorite pistol _Amata_. _Amata_ was a 10mm pistol that Vince picked up a while back, and after it saved him many times from tight situations, he inscribed the name of his first love onto the pistol to remind him why he kept fighting.

There were other weapons in there to, but he only brought out his favorites. He put every weapon but Amata and the knife onto the desk, but the pistol went into his holster while the knife went into a special sheathe on his boot.

Vince could feel Louise's eyes on his neck. He decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"So how old are you Miss Louise?" He asked.

"Sixteen..." She answered "How old are you Familiar?"

"Call me Vince, and I'm twenty now, or twenty one..." He said, trying to remember.

"Commoners don't even know their own age? Typical.." She spat with venom.

"I just forgot, I'm a very busy person you know..."

Louise ignored the comment and began to walk out of the room.

"Whatever. Follow me Familiar, lunch is soon..." Louise said.

**Vince nodded and followed.**


	2. Explanations

**I'm back! If you like this odd story please follow and/or favorite, and please leave me a review! Thanks (:**

/

Vince followed Louise into the large dining hall and was instantly annoyed by the loud chatter of the pubescent teen audience that sat before him. What did alert him though, was the aroma of the food that every rich prick had on their plate. He gave himself a pat on the back, as he left Dogmeat behind in Louise's room. (The Dog loved meaty food.)

"You may sit on the floor behind me Familiar..." Louise said, much like a snob.

Vince rolled his eyes and sat on the floor behind her. On any normal situation anyone who disrespected him would get a quick 10mm bullet in the head, however he decided against the murdering of a cute sixteen year old girl, who was most likely his only hope in leaving this strange place.

"So even Louise The Zero can discipline her Familiar well, maybe she can do something right.." A blonde teen said from across the table. Several girls in the immediate vicinity laughed snidely.

Louise just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Being extremely bored, Vince decided to excuse himself from the floor and exited the dining hall. He passed the familiars of the other students, all seeming contempt. He silently envied the creatures whose sole purpose was to be summoned.

Vince felt something softly bite the back of his leg. He turned his head slightly and looked down at an all red gecko, with fire at the end of it's tail. Vince extended his hand and scratched the gecko's ear, and much to his surprise it purred.

"Here little fella..." Vince opened his bag and took out a sweet roll. In the few times he's left the Capital Wasteland in order to gather special supplies, he learned Geckos like sweets.

The creature sniffed it, and after deeming it safe, the sweet roll was instantly consumed by it. It licked Vince's hands and wagged it's tail like a dog.

"My my, he actually likes you..." A tanned redhead said. She had a very large bust, and was very curvy. (Vince couldn't help but notice..)

"Yeah, he's a nice fella..." Vince said, still rubbing the creature's ear.

"Well in the short time I've had him, he's already bitten three people. Not me of course, he loves me..."

"Well you are his master, he's probably just protective..." The Lone Wanderer concluded.

"Yes, I believe you are right..." She extended her hand "I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst..."

"Lovely name, I'm Vince..." He shook her hand "I'm sure you're wondering what I think about the whole situation?" He questioned.

"Why yes I am...care to share?"

"Well I'm not quite sure what's happening, however I do think that you and I could have a lot of fun together...privately..." Vince winked at the last part, earning a blush from the redhead.

In all reality, Vince didn't want a relationship with her, nor anybody. Ever since the death of Amata, he's avoided developing feelings for other humans.

"You certainly are curious, I can't wait to become better acquainted with you..." She sexually smirked, eyes full of lust.

"As do I, however now I bid you adieu..." Vince reached for her hand and kissed it softly, earning another blush from the woman.

"You're handsome and well mannered? I wish I summoned you rather than that Zero...well farewell sir, until we meet again..."

He nodded with a smile and continued on.

/

It was now night in the strange land, and Vince was sitting at the desk In Louise's room. The Lone Wanderer sat there, flipping through his favorite textbook _"Quantum Mechanics and Theoretical Physics"_. (He was an extremely intelligent man, just look at his dad).

"What are you doing?" Louise inquired from her bed. Vince noticed earlier that she was looking at the book.

"Reading, why?"

"What book is that? I've never seen such odd writing..."

"It's just your standard English, however I'm not sure you know what that is..." He took of his reading glasses and marked his page. "In-fact, I think I've figured out what's happened..."

"What do you mean?" The pink haired girl was now intrigued.

"I'm not from here..." Vince began, however Louise interrupted.

"Of course you aren't, I summoned you..."

"Well you aren't wrong, however you aren't right either. I'm not from here, as in this world. Hell, for all I know I could be in a whole 'nother universe...Dogmeats not from here either..."

"Is that the mutt's name?" Louise asked "He reeks..."

"Yeah. Anyways I'm not from here, so that explains why everything is different. Different customs, beliefs, languages, and weapons. From what I can tell, your people are just now getting flintlocks..."

"What do you mean 'Just'?! It's an extreme modern advancement!" Louise huffed.

"For you yes, for me no...my people have much superior guns...your society is almost primitive.."

She was quite for a moment, letting the new information sink in. "How so?"

"Well from what I can tell, your people can somehow control elements In what you call 'magic'. My people had machines that could out-do yours any-day..."

"That's preposterous! Some high class mages can destroy whole towns with their magic!"

"We have weapons that can destroy whole countries. We have giant metal people that shoot fire and throw bombs..." Vince said. He wasn't lying, however he was dumbing it down for her.

"Well...we have wind mages whom can fly! Not to mention we have dragons!" She smirked and crossed her arms.

"We have machines called 'planes' that can carry hundreds of people..." Vince quickly retorted "Well had..."

"What do you mean 'had'? If these machines are as impressive as you say, shouldn't they still be around?"

"Well, two hundred years ago on my planet, there was a great war. Thousands of nukes were launched, and killed almost everyone. Even part of Earth was destroyed..."

"Whats a Nuke?" Louise asked.

"Those bombs I told you that could destroy countries..."

It was now solemn in the small room. "How many people died?"

"Billions..." Vince sadly replied.

"We don't even have more than two billion people here..." She mumbled.

"And there is one more important factor..."

Louise turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Back on my planet, we don't have two moons..."

**Did you like? Please remember to follow and/or favorite, see you next time!**


	3. A Commoner Bested A Noble

**This is the third chapter of the awkward thing! Enjoy!**

/

Vince sat alone in the small room. He had just returned from escorting Louise to class (She insisted it was his duty as her familiar) and now he was left reading through an old magazine, with Dogmeat snoring in the corner.

"Hey Dogmeat..." Vince began. The young dog raised it's head inquisitively, hearing it's name. "Do you even care that we're on a whole different planet?"

Dogmeat's answer was wagging his tail, and then falling back to sleep. Vince took it as a "No".

After a few more minutes of sheer boredom, Vince closed his magazine. "Come on Dogmeat...".

With those last words, Dogmeat followed Vince outside the small room, wagging his tail the entire time.

/

Louise sat in class, utterly bored. The teacher was going over things she already knew, but just couldn't do. That seemed to be her dilemma everyday. Louise quickly learned magic, and always understood how to do it, but her body just couldn't do it. Everything would be done right but the spell itself. It infuriated her to no end. And now here she sat, listening to a lecture she's heard twice.

"And that's how all magic is similar, yet incredibly different. I must finish grading papers, so feel free to talk quietly among-st yourselves in these last few minutes of class..." The teacher then sat down at her desk leaving the students to their own devices.

"So Zero..." Kirche said, scooting closer to Louise "How's your new familiar been so far?"

"I'm curious as well..." Tabitha quietly said, standing in front of Louise.

"Must you ask? He's odd, talking about different worlds and such..." Louise replied, voice full of venom.

"He's quite peculiar, and most handsome indeed..." Kirche said, licking her lips slightly.

"Must you go after someone's familiar?" Tabitha cynically questioned.

"He's just a commoner in the end, it wouldn't go against any laws..."

Both Tabitha and Louise rolled their eyes at Kirche's audacious statement. Tabitha turned back towards Louise, in an effort to ask more questions.

"What does he mean by other worlds?" The blue haired mage asked, slightly puzzled.

"He claims he comes from a different planet, one burdened by war. It might make sense, as he can't read our language nor does he know any customs. Plus he has peculiar items, such as his clothes and books..."

Tabitha remained silent, pondering what could be happening.

"Hey everyone! Zero's familiar is shirtless in the courtyard!" Guiche yelled, alerting everyone in the class to stand by the window. (To which they all did).

"Oh my, do you see his abs?" Kirche lustfully said.

"He is handsome isn't he?" A random girl said.

"Stupid commoner, what could he possibly be doing with that mutt of his?" A plump boy said.

Louise was incredibly angry, and her glaring face portrayed her feelings perfectly.

/

There Vince stood, shirtless in the windy courtyard. He threw his shirt somewhere in the distance and leaned down slightly. Dogmeat stood a few feet in front of him, wagging his tail and ready to play. Vince stared him In the eyes.

With a shrill whistle from Vince, Dogmeat bomb rushed Vince. The large German Shepard snarled, and lunged towards Vince's shoulder, hoping to take a bite of it. The Lone Wanderer instantly reacted, and pushed the dog's head, avoiding the attack with relative ease.

"Try again boy!" Vince laughed, and sprinted in the opposite direction. Dogmeat was quickly catching up to him, occasionally taking bites at Vince's heels in an effort to trip him. Vince stopped suddenly, and did a backflip, and after landing it perfectly he began to sprint off again.

"Take that Dogmeat!" He teased the dog, however after not seeing the rock in front of him Vince quickly tripped.

Before he could fully recuperate, Dogmeat began to bite at Vince's leg. The young man let out some profanity, and kicked the dog back.

"Cheap move..." Vince seethed.

Both of them stood there, panting. Vince was bleeding on his shoulder and leg, while Dogmeat was trying to gain oxygen from the kick he just received. Vince then smiled, and knelt down to accept Dogmeat into his arms.

"Goodboy, every time we spar you get better and better..." He rubbed the dog's back. Vince continued grinning and Dogmeat wagged his tail, happy at the game he and his master just played.

/

"That was the most barbaric thing I've ever witnessed..." Montmorency said, utterly unamused. (Even though she did enjoy seeing Vince's abs, however no noble but Kirche would admit that).

"That brute sure does have an odd way to keep himself busy, even my Familiar knows how to hold himself with elegance..." The chubby snob said.

Louise glared at no one in particular as she clutched her fists. The school bell ring, and with that they were dismissed to lunch. She walked into the large dining hall with her class, and they all went to their respected seats.

Louise ignored the chatter for some time, until the table she sat at became quite. The pink haired girl instantly realized why their was such an ungodly disturbance.

"Hello Louise..." Vince politely said. Much to Louise's surprise, he actually had his shirt on. Regardless however, she ignored him.

"She's angry at you brute, that horrid display in the courtyard was embarrassing..." Guiche said with Montmorency clung onto his side.

Vince turned to the kid, however his glare quickly changed into a look of confusion. Guiche smirked, and continued his verbal onslaughts.

"Oh look! The commoner cannot even understand me!"

Many of the children smirked and laughed at the joke, however Vince's deep voice hushed them again.

"No I heard you well dickwad, however there is one question I must ask..."

"Speak..." Guiche said.

"Who is that little lady by your side?" Vince nodded towards Montmorency, making her stare back with a fixed glare.

"Why this is my Mon! The pearl of my eye, and the most beautiful maiden in all the land!" Guiche loudly declared, stroking the blonde girl's chin.

"Didn't you say the same thing to the other girl last night?" Vince asked, now with a smirk on his lips. Now he understood what was going on.

Now the entire dining hall was quite, and Louise's eyes were furious. Guiche's mouth was agape, and Montmorency slowly withdrew from his embrace.

"I knew it..." She quietly said "You...You cheater!". She screamed the last part, and after slapping Guiche incredibly hard, she left the room.

"You...you peasant!" Vince seethed, getting up from the table. "I hope you realize that two young maidens' feelings were soiled by you, and I demand you apologize!"

"And if I don't?" Vince cocked his brow.

"Then I demand a duel..." Guiche replied. Everyone in the dining hall began to "Ooo" at the thought. As commoners never win duels.

"So let me get this straight, you want to fight me to make up for your mistake?" Vince smiled "I gladly accept..."

Guiche to smiled, though slightly unnerved. "Meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes..."

Vince nodded and went to collect his weapons. Louise followed him out.

/

In the room Louise began to scold Vince with every word she had in her vocabulary.

"You fool!" She yelled "Commoners cannot win against Nobles! There has never been a commoner to beat a noble!"

"I figured that..." He said, loading Amata. "But today it will happen..".

Vince then put on his combat armor. (He didn't need it, however it made him look more intimidating).

"You're a fool! Just apologize to Guiche and save your life!" She screamed again.

"No." Was his simple response. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a duel to attend..."

/

The courtyard drew a large crowd. Nearly every student seemed to be in attendance, most likely wanting to see a Noble strike down a commoner. Guiche and Vince stood in the middle eyeing each other.

"This is your last chance commoner, apologize and I'll spare you..."

Vince rolled his eyes and began a speech he's thought up.

"I know why there's such a big crowd to witness this. You all want to see me bloodied up don't you? You all want to see a Noble flex his muscles and strike down a Commoner who dares to defy him. Is this what your society is based on? The strong beating up the weak? That's _pathetic_. You all suppress the people who can't do this 'magic' and make them do your bidding. And they sit idle by, as they cannot complain, or else they are killed. But today that changes. This Noble will be stricken down by I, to show that Commoner's are strong..."

Both the crowd and Guiche laughed at the silly concept of a Noble losing to a Commoner.

"Your words mean nothing commoner, this is how our society has always been governed. We are our lord's chosen people, it's not our fault Commoners are unimportant...Now let's finish this so I may get to class..."

Vince nodded.

"Begin!" A ref like boy shouted. In a mere flash Vince bolted towards Guiche and began to beat the young boy down.

Screams erupted from the audience as Vince's fist continued to meet Guiche's. Blood poured from Guiche's nose, and he began to shout at the pain. After a few seconds, Vince got up from the bloodied boy and looked down at him.

_"**Listen here boy, I could have killed you, in fact I planned on it, however I wanted to show you how weak you really are. You're pathetic, taking advantage of people beneath you like that. If I ever see you talk bad about commoners again I will snap your neck like a twig, understand**_?" Vince seethed.

Guiche just nodded.

"Here, this just heal up those wounds..." Vince said much more sympathetic. He grabbed a stimpack from his pocket, and injected it into Guiche.

Vince stood up on his legs and looked at the audience. The Lone Wanderer then walked away, back into Louise's room.

**See you next chapter! (: Oh and the whole Dogmeat and Vince sparring was just to show how close they are to eachother! In this story, Dogmeat and Vince are pretty much going to be best friends.**


	4. The Inspector

**Hello! This is some more of this weird crossover! If you enjoy, please leave me a review! (: Enjoy!**

/

Vince sat in the cramped room. Louise was sitting on her bed, glaring daggers at him. He would occasionally make eye contact with her, and give her a sarcastic wave. Finally she spoke.

"Do you realize what you've done?" She said, anger slipping through her teeth.

"I kicked a Noble's ass?" Vince asked, hoping he answered correctly.

"You shook the foundation our government is based on...you bested a Noble...that shouldn't happen..."

"Is your government's foundation so weak that if a 'Commoner' beats a 'Noble' it breaks?" Vince questioned.

"Look Familiar, you need to understand how this world works. There are two types of people, the Nobles and the Commoners. Nobles are chosen people from our creator himself. Commoner's aren't chosen, they are the weak. The creator himself chose us to rule over the nobles."

Before she could continue, Vince kindly interrupted.

"Bullshit, your god isn't real, and your society will destroy itself..." He said.

"You...you blasphemer, you're a-" Louise started, however Vince interrupted again.

"Quite and listen to me. I don't care who you are, I don't care what title you have. You aren't special, and you certainly aren't more important than any maid nor chef you people force into service. Stop acting like you deserve things, when you don't..."

The room was quite until a knock echoed from the door. On the other side spoke a man.

"Hello? Ms. Louise? The headmaster would like to speak to you and your Familiar..." Jean Colbert said.

"See what you've done?" Louise snarled.

/

The office was rather large, with a desk equally as large. Windows aligned the walls and sunlight filled the room.

"I'm sure you know why I called you here today..." The headmaster began "I heard about the dispute In the courtyard..."

"Hardly a dispute..." Vince said.

"Well yes, I also heard you quickly bested Guiche...I hope you know that dueling between nobles is prohibited in this school..."

"That's okay, because I'm not a Noble..." Vince quickly answered.

For a moment, both Professor Colbert and the Headmaster looked at each other, eyes full of surprise.

"Well then we may have a slight problem..." Jean started "Commoners aren't supposed to best nobles. In fact, a Commoner has never beaten a noble, until now..."

"Don't call me a Commoner, and don't call that punk a Noble. Those titles are worthless, and don't mean shit to me." Vince spat.

Louise glared at him and was about to speak, until the Headmaster began instead.

"You truly aren't from this world are you?" He asked. "We heard the rumors, but we didn't know it was true..."

"No I'm not from this world, and let me tell you something..." Vince put both hands down onto the desk and stared into the Headmaster's eyes. "The world I'm from is hell. I've killed creatures that give men nightmares, and I've lost people. So many people. So I don't have time for your oppressive government..."

"Where are you going with this?" Jean questioned.

"What I'm saying is, I don't care. I don't care about your bullshit government, and I sure as hell don't give a damn about your titles. Just because your 'Nobility' is used to oppressing people, doesn't mean they can oppress me. I do not regret beating that boy to a pulp, and don't think I'm afraid to do it again."

"You do realize that a royal inspector will be arriving in a few hours to investigate? Many students cried that you cheated somehow, and if the Royal Inspector deems that you did cheat, well the consequences will be severe..." Jean sadly said.

"Bring on any of this Royal Inspector, I'm not afraid..."

"Very well. Mr. Vince, will you excuse us so that we may talk to Ms. Louise here?"

Vince nodded and left the room.

/

The Lone Wanderer walked down the hallway to the dining hall. Even though the fight was easy, it still left him rather parched. He knocked on the kitchen door to see if anyone was present in the area.

"Yes?" A black haired girl answered the door. She was wearing a maid's outfit, and her eyes were deep and beautiful. She blushed when she locked eyes with Vince.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could get something to drink?" He politely asked.

"Oh! Uhm...yes. Come in..."

"Thank you..." He said. Vince walked in and sat down at a table near the counter.

"You know I watched the battle...that was a very brave thing you did..."

"Thank you miss?"

"Siesta..." She bowed "Just Siesta is fine..."

Vince outreached his hand. "Vince..."

Her soft palm met his rough one and they shook. Siesta smiled towards him and continued her praises.

"I never thought I would witness a Noble be defeated, you have to understand that this has never happened..." She smiled, sitting across from him.

"It was nothing, but now apparently I must deal with a Royal Inspector...whoever that may be..."

"The Inspector for this region will most likely be Count Mott..." Siesta said cringing. Vince instantly honed in on this.

"Is Count Mott not nice?" He questioned.

"He's horrid. He always feels up the maids, and bosses around any Commoner he comes across..." She said, lowering her voice.

"What will he be doing while he's here?" Vince asked, taking a sip of the tea Siesta made him.

"Mainly asking Nobles what happened, he won't ask Commoners, nor will he question you. He will likely question Guiche..."

"So I'm screwed?"

She nodded and stared down at her feet. "But maybe if you apolo-"

"Siesta..." He smiled sadly and stared in her eyes "Do I look like the type of guy who apologizes?"

"No...Who knows though? Maybe the creator will keep you safe?" Siesta said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me Vince, I must return to my duties..."

"Thank you for the tea Siesta, it was lovely. But not as lovely as your smile..." Vince said, raising his cup. The young maid instantly blushed, sputtered a 'thank you' and left.

/

Three hours have passed, and Vince sat outside with Louise. The inspector had already arrived, and was currently questioning Guiche.

"Okay Familiar, listen to me..." Louise began "If the Inspector decides to question you, just talk down the battle and say you won on pure luck, got it?"

"_I'll think about it..._" Vince answered, as he cleaned his knife.

"That's it, you're going to die and I'll need a new familiar!" Louise angrily screamed, banging her head down onto the table.

/

**I hope you enjoyed! (: See you next chapter!**


	5. The Count

**Hello people! This is some more of the FoZ and Fallout stuff, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Some of you wanted to know, so let's find out who our Lone Wanderer really is!**

**Vince Anderson**

**All S.P.E.C.I.A.L's are at 10. He has done all DLC's.**

**Skills:**

**Barter:35**

**BigGuns:45**

**EnergyWeapons:100**

**Explosives:35**

**Lockpick:100**

**Medicine:93**

**Melee Weapons:45**

**Repair:100**

**Science:100**

**SmallGuns:100**

**Sneak:68**

**Speech:100**

**Unarmed:89**

**(Some of these skills are overdrawn, however he's been in the wastes a LONG time...)**

**Weapons at His disposal: Amata, Gauss Rifle, MIRV, Combat Knife, Hunting Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Shock Sword, Power Fist, a Deathclaw Gauntlet, and the Xuanlong assault rifle.**

**Armor: Has three things of Armor with him. Chinese Stealth Armor, Black Combat Armor, and Winterized T51B armor.**

**The Character Himself:**

**Vince is a young man, however his eyes look old. His first love Amata, and the entire populous of Vault 101 were killed by the Enclave, on one solemn night the bastards stormed the Vault, killing everyone and everything in an attempt to get revenge on Vince. Vince's response was killing every Enclave member he came across in a gruesome, horrid way. Now he walks the wasteland, protecting it, and slowly watching things get better. He has scars. Not just the many on his body either, no he has scars on his mind, Vince suffers from PTSD and doesn't sleep often. Many people claim to hear crying after he falls asleep, and the Brotherhood has been counseling him in order to help their hero.**

**For six months, Vince and Sarah Lyons were dispatched to the middle of D.C, in an attempt to thin the super-mutant's numbers. They succeeded, however many times through those six months he and Sarah made passionate love, and even though Vince claims that Amata was his only love, his mind often wanders to Sarah. And even though Sarah claims she's to busy with the Brotherhood, she often thinks about Vince. The Lone Wanderer is often reported visiting Sarah's private chambers late at night, and it also has been noted that Sarah spent many of her 'off' days with the Lone Wanderer. (The entire wasteland 'Ships' them, and Threedog will occasionally gossip about them over GNR).**

**Okay, there's some direct characterization, so let's get to the story! (:**

/

Vince closed the magazine he was currently reading and sighed. It was night time, and late enough to where everyone was most likely asleep, however he was thirsty. He just drank an Aqua Pura, however it just didn't do. He needed more. The Lone Wanderer threw the magazine on the desk, and exited the room, leaving a snoring Dogmeat, and a sleeping Louise behind.

It was an odd feeling, being able to walk around at night. On any normal occasion back in the wastes, at night time he made camp and stayed put. Bad things happened at night. Anything could occur, a Deathclaw could be hunting, or a group of Supermutants could be doing whatever they did at night. Even though those threats were no longer an issue, he still remained on edge.

Vince knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Finally, the chef answered, who greeted him with a sad smile.

"Hello Vince, I'm sorry, but Siesta already left..." The large man said.

Vince's brow furrowed "Wait, huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"You didn't hear? Siesta was employed by Count Mott, and they just left to his estate..." The chef explained.

"Why wasn't I told?!" Vince shouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware..."

Vince's head spun. Not only was Siesta forced to leave, but she was now with Count Mott, whom Vince learned forces his women servants into sex. Vince turned around and left the room.

"Where are you going?" The chef inquired.

"To get our favorite maid back..." The Lone Wanderer said. "Where is this estate?"

The chef smiled "Just follow the main road, it's the first house..."

Vince nodded and left.

/

The estate was big. Not the biggest place, but big. Vince twisted the silencer on Amata, and scanned the entrance for guards.

"Two guards..." Vince whispered to himself. He needed to get closer in order to take them out quietly, so he began to walk over to them.

"Hey who the hell are you?" The larger one said.

"Sorry, this is a restricted area..." The small one said, slowly taking out his sword.

"Oh really now? I was here to finish the business deal with Count Mott, but I'll just go back to my boss and tell him I wasn't allowed in because of two brutes..." Vince said, putting on his best 'Noble' act. He turned around, and pretended to walk off.

"W-Wait sir! We're sorry! We were just unaware that Count Mott was expecting a visitor!" The small one instantly apologized.

Vince smiled. He then turned around, withdrew Amata, and fired two silent shots. Both guards fell, with a hole in each of their heads. He moved their bodies into the darkness so they wouldn't be found, and with that he was in the manor.

He reached the main room with relative ease, taking down each guard on the way there. He slowly walked over to the door, and placed his ear against it to get an image on what to expect.

_"My my, you are a beautiful lily aren't you?" A disgusting voice said._

_"P-Please sir stop touching me..." Siesta was heard saying. Vince could hear tears in her voice._

Filled with rage, he kicked in the door. His eyes instantly honed in on Count Mott, and Vince sprinted over to him, punching him in the face.

"Vince?!" Siesta squealed.

"Siesta...leave the room and shut the door behind you..." Vince seethed, taking out his combat knife.

Siesta did so, to terrified to see what the Lone Wanderer was about to do.

"You peasant! Do you know what you just did?!" Count Mott yelled "I will have you-"

The Noble was interrupted by Vince grabbing hold of his tongue. In a quick motion, Vince used his combat knife and cut off the tongue. The Count began screaming, as tears went down his eyes.

"Look at you, crying like a little bitch..." Vince said, eyes full of hate. He then stabbed the man in his thigh, earning another scream.

"This is justice by the way...I've heard the stories about you..." Vince began. "Employing servants and raping them. And when they complain to the Queen, they go 'missing'..."

Vince then stabbed the other thigh. "I also heard what you did to that thirteen year old...age doesn't matter to you does it?"

Vince pulled up a chair and took out some rope. He tied the captain to the chair, and dragged it over to the fireplace. He then took out the firepoker, which was red hot at the end. Vince noticed the Count's eyes widen.

"Oh those ugly eyes...lets get rid of them shall we?" He smiled and slowly walked over to Mott. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You'll just have to live with these scars like the women you raped will have to live with theirs..."

The Lone Wanderer brought the scorching metal to Mott's eye, and let the two meet. Mott screamed as his eye began to burn, and _Vince felt no remorse_.

/

**Was that good? See you guys next chapter! (:**


	6. Let Me Tell You Of A Hell

**Hello people! This is some more of that weird crossover, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed, and leave me a review! :D**

**To Answer PEJP Bengtzone V2:**

**1.) Yes!**

**2.) Most Likely!**

**3.) DRUGS ARE BAD, M'CKAY?**

**4.)I don't know!**

**Lets start this thing shall we?! :)**

/

Vince rolled his eyes as the teacher continued lecturing about fire or something. Normally, Louise would let him stay behind in the room and do his own thing, however for the past two days the young girl has insisted that he escort her to class like the other familiars. And today, she made him actually stay in the class. It was finally the last one, and he eagerly awaited to retreat back to the room.

It has been a week, an entire week since Vince put Mott in his place, and so far everything was going fine. Siesta continued working for the school, and was constantly thanking Vince for what he did. The Count remained quite and has yet to tell anyone what truly happened, and the Chef thought of the perfect alibi for Vince.

"When you actually look at void magic, we can deduce that the reasons the spells would take so long, is most likely due to the fact that~~~~~~~~~~~~" The small woman droned on and on.

The Lone Wanderer sighed and massaged his temple, however a smile quickly came to his lips as memories from the Vault classroom came back to him. Sitting in the small desk-filled room, Butch being the class clown, Amata slipping him love letters. They were painful memories, but they were happy memories.

"Mr. Vince, is my lesson boring to you?" Ms. Teacher-lady said. Everyone in the class turned their heads to Louise and her familiar.

"Would you prefer a lie or the truth?" Vince nonchalantly said, inwardly pissed at the woman for disturbing his memories.

"A truth please Mr. Vince..." She glared.

"This is the most boring class I've ever been in. My old school was more entertaining this, and it barely had ten people in it..." He smirked as he watched her expression.

"Commoner's have school?" Montmorency snidely questioned.

"Well some of us do...I was raised in special conditions..." Vince answered, feeling Louise's glares on his neck.

"What do you learn there that's so much more entertaining then my lesson then?" The teacher asked.

"Quantum Mechanics, basic physics, history, and literature..." He smiled "I also learned how to play the violin..."

"So a commoner has an ounce of intelligence? I'm surprised!" A noble on the front row said. Everyone was about to laugh, however Vince coldly interrupted.

"If I even hear a smirk, I'm snapping everyone's neck..." And with that, the room was quite.

/

"You what?" Louise asked as she read a book.

"I need to bathe. I'm tired of fetching water from that accursed well and dumping it on me..." He explained.

"Well get a bigger bucket to hold more water?" The pinkette suggested.

"Where is the men's bath?" He finally asked.

"It's by the dining hall, you'll see it. And make sure you tell them that I sent you, I wouldn't want them to think you're there on your own accord!" She yelled as he closed the door behind him.

/

Eventually The lone Wanderer found the massive bath house, and much to his dismay there were more snobbish pricks inside of it. Thankfully however, the large room was filled with many individual showers, so he would have at least some privacy.

"Who let him in?" A blonde boy muttured.

"I don't know, but The Founder knows he needs a bath.."

The boys snickered and went back to washing their frail bodies.

Vince rolled his eyes and began taking off his shirt, exposing his twelve pack. He then took off his pants and underwear and turned on the water. It felt good to actually bathe again.

"E-Excuse me..." Guiche walked up to Vince's shower stall. "I just wanted to apologize for..."

Vince stared him down and cocked a brow. "You do realize where we are right?"

"Hm?" The noble questioned silently. "I'm not aware of what you mean..."

"I'm naked and trying to bathe, and all you have is a bath towel wrapped around your waist..." Vince smirked "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were gay..."

Guiche glared as he sputtered with his words. "H-H-How dare you?! I only bed the finest of maidens and you dare-"

"Apology accepted, now get away from my stall please..." Vince said, going back to washing his hair.

The blonde noble nodded and left.

/

Vince opened the door to Louise's small room. She was sitting on her bed, just looking at Vince.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, sitting down at the desk.

"Tell me about it..." She asked.

"About what?" Vince was now confused at what the odd pink haired girl meant.

"About your world. I want to know exactly what it's like..." She said.

"Didn't I already tell you?" He questioned.

"You told me how your society had superior weapons, and that it's now a wasteland, but you never told me exactly what it's like..."

He dragged his chair closer to the bed and sat. The Lone Wanderer then crossed his legs and slowly leaned in.

"Are you sure? I have pictures on my PipBoy of some scary shit..." He whispered.

"Pip what? Oh the arm thing. And yes I'm sure..." Her voice was hushed as well.

"Alright, well be prepared..."

After adding a few moments of silence, Vince been telling Louise of his travels.

"I'll start by telling you the worst place in the wasteland, which is what the place I'm from is called. Now you see, the whole world is either an irradiated ocean or an irradiated desert. Now that we have the geography down, lets move on to the inhabitants..."

"Wait. What does irradiated mean?" She asked.

"Oh. It's an element that was left behind when the bombs went off. What happens is the radiation pretty much fucks everything up..."

"Do you have to use such crude language? And alright, continue..." She sighed.

"Alright, so the inhabitants. You have the two major factions in the wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel, and Super Mutants. The Brotherhood preserve pre-war technologies and protect the people, while the Super Mutants kill people and destroy anything they get their hands on. The Brotherhood members wear metal armor and the Super Mutants are big and green with mix match armor..."

"So it's civilized versus barbarians?"

Vince thought for a second. "Sure. Now I'm a high ranking paladin in the Brotherhood, and I've fought many Super Mutants. What they lack in intelligence they make up for in brute strength. Now those are the two main factions, however there are also minor ones."

"Such as?" She questioned, thoroughly intrigued.

"The Raiders, The Slavers, Rivet City Security, and The Ghouls..." He explained.

"Slavers and Raiders?" She grimaced "And whats a ghoul?"

"Okay, so the Ghouls are a race of pre-war people who have been irradiated. Their skin is rotten off, and some are hundreds of years old. Normally they are peaceful, however the feral ones can be quite dangerous if in large numbers. Raiders and Slavers are pretty much the same thing, however while the Raiders kill, burn, and rape, the Slavers burn, rape, and enslave. Raiders pretty much gain from the property they kill, and the Slavers gain from selling people..."

"What about the Reiner City?"

Vince smiled at her horrid pronunciation before continuing. "Rivet City is a large and safe settlement on an old boat. The people their have trained armed guards who wear that black armor I wear, and are heavily armed. Not as armed as the Brotherhood, but armed nonetheless. Lately me and the Brotherhood have been training Rivet City security so they can assist in killing Super Mutants..."

"A common enemy unites them?" Louise reasoned.

"You could say that, however Rivet City and The Brotherhood also run a water purifier together. So in a sense, we are full out allies..."

"Where are the Super Mutants primarily located?"

"Well there is a massive ruined city-"

"From the bombs?" Louise interrupted.

"Yes, from the bombs. In this ruined city, that we call The Capital, is overrun with Super Mutants. Around the middle of the massive city is a warzone, filled with buildings and trenches. On one side sits the Brotherhood and allies, and on the other sits the Super Mutants..."

"How long has the war been going on?"

"Years. Well over a dozen even..."

"How bad is the warzone?" Louise noticed her question made Vince's eyes grow dark.

"We call that area '_Nullis ager_'." He flicked air out of his eyes "Or 'No Man's Land'..."

"Is it that bad?" She whispered.

"Hell yes. And believe me, I know. Around a year ago, the Brotherhood wanted to send in two of it's best operatives. It was an easy choice for the higher ups, me and Sarah Lyons. Now I don't like boasting, I just state facts, however it is well known that I'm the best soldier in the wasteland, and Sarah is the second. Everyone was ecstatic, hoping that we would thin out the Super Mutant's numbers, and mind you we did. We even arrived back with no major injuries, but there were mental ones. Sarah and I now..." He choked up.

"Now what?" Louise sadly asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Suffer from war trauma..." Vince finally breathed out.

Louise frowned. She's heard of such soldiers, mentally scarred by the horrible things they've seen on the battlefront. After thinking about it, something dawned on her.

"Is that why you often don't sleep?"

His reply was a sad smile. Louise now understands why he always has such dark bags under his eyes.

/

**OKAY THIS SUCKED, AND I'M SORRY!**

**Reasons why it sucked? _Because I'm a crappy writer, who has been suffering from writers block._**

_**The next chapter should be better, so I'll see you then.**_

**Did I mess up on Fallout Lore? Tell me!**


End file.
